


Can You Hear Me Screaming?

by Shimmermoon01



Category: Original Work, up to interpretation - Fandom
Genre: Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pain, Screaming, could be, i guess, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: "Jesus christ! Nonononononono! Lord, make it stop! It hurts!”It hurts so much,” Please god make it stop, please. I look around at the people surrounding me, love, hurt, shame, all plastered on their faces. They know me, but I don’t know them."





	Can You Hear Me Screaming?

Jesus christ! Nonononononono! Lord, make it stop! It hurts!”It hurts so much,” Please god make it stop, please. I look around at the people surrounding me, love, hurt, shame, all plastered on their faces. They know me, but I don’t know them. Why don’t I know them? I’m supposed to know them. Why am I supposed to know them? AGH GOD MAKE IT STOP! “Johnny, make it stop, please…” please, pleas, please, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasgodithurtspleasemake it stop… “Johnny”

“I’m here, I’m here baby I’m here,” a soothing voice whispers to me, heard over all the others. Who is that? I think I know them. I don’t know them. Why, don’t I know him? Him, is it a him? 

“Baby, can you hear me?” he whispers again, I know its him, but I don’t know who him is, “Baby, please answer me, can you hear me? Do you understand me?”

i wanted to say something, reassure the voice that sounded so lost. So, so lost. Why is he so lost? Did he lose someone? Is someone missing? Is it me? Am I missing? Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod! I can’t breathe! Why can’t I breathe?! “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME DEAR GOD! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP! JOHNNY!” I yell. Thats me, thats me yelling, screaming, shouting in pure cold terror! Dear god, someone save me from this hell! This hell that I have been trapped in! In my own damn mind! Someone save me!


End file.
